Jamás olvidaré esas palabras
by LaiaLysan
Summary: —Yo... Beck... yo...—su voz estaba seca y ronca, las palabras no salían. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —¿Y-Yo? S-Sí... estoy genial—mintió con una sonrisa también fingida. Hizo una pausa en su voz y lo miró—pero... hay algo que quiero decirte... —¿Qué cosa?—su voz notaba seguridad, aunque no pensaba que era lo que creía. —Yo... ¡Yo te amo!... El silencio los invadió... [ONE-SHOT]


¡Hola! Soy LaiaLysan y bueno, esta es mi primera historia, así que no crean que es perfecta . Trata de cómo Tori planea declarársele a Beck después de que rompió con Jade, sin embargo las cosas no saldrán bien e.e... En cualquier caso espero les guste c:

* * *

**Jamás olvidaré esas palabras**

La noche era fría y oscura, mientras el cielo reunía estrellas poco a poco en el paso de la noche, momento en que un auto negro se paró al frente de una casa. Se quedó esperando hasta que una chica de cabello castaño salió sonriendo y entró al auto. Abrazó al chico y se puso el cinturón. El auto partió, mientras que los dos chicos hablaban, más bien, el chico es el que solía hablar mientras que la chica asentía o negaba. Cómo el auto iba rápido le pidió que bajara un poco la velocidad, lo que fue muy extraño.

—Por cierto, ¿a donde es qué íbamos?—preguntó el chico mientras conducía.

La chica apenas se había acordado de que iban a un lugar, pues los nervios la mataban por dentro. Había planeado esté momento desde que le pidió a Beck que la llevara al lugar, hasta antes, pues sabía que eran muy buenos amigos y de esa forma no se lo negaría. Incluso, hace unas horas frente al espejo había ensayado las cosas que diría, una y otra vez, cada segundo, hasta Trina le ayudó con la voz del chico, claro, sin decirle que se trataba de Beck, ya que en parte le gustaba él. Aunque practicar con el espejo o Trina era mucho más sencillo que decírselo a él, ahora los nervios crecieron a tal punto que se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, eso no era nada parecído al espejo, en el espejo hablaba de forma fluída y serena, ahora se moría y podría morderse el pelo si no fuera porque para declarársele tenía que mostrarse segura.

—¿Tori? ¿Tori?

—¿Ehhh...? ¡Oh! ¿Por... por qué paramos, Beck?—preguntó incrédula y con voz de idiota. Miró que realmente se habían detenido al frente de una casa, desconocida obviamente, pero no sabía la razón ni cuanto tiempo estuvo en su mundo pensando en todo lo que diría.

—Porque hace cinco minutos te pregunte a donde íbamos y solo has mirado el aire—dijo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo y si todo salía bien, su novio.

—_¡Soy tan estúpida! Debí disimular_—pensó con ira, ahora quedaba como idiota frente al chico que le gustaba, no podía haber peor verguenza en el mundo.—Oh... ¡Sí! Esque... estoy pensando en el... emh... ¡El gato!

—¿El gato?—preguntó más extrañado que la primera vez. Ahora seguro quedaba como loca.

—¡Sí! Esque hay un gato que se metió a nuestra casa y maúlla demasiado alto. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerlo fuera.

—¿Quieres que vayamos para sacar...?—fue interrumpido.

—¡No!—gritó algo asustada de que sus planes se arruinaran por un gato imaginario. Beck la miró asustado—Es decir... ¡No! Porque es gato lo podemos sacar a la vuelta. Posiblemente hasta Trina ya lo sacó—¡Exelente mentira! Sigue así y te darán un título a la mejor mentirosa del año.

—Oh... Bueno, ahora me puedes responder... ¿Tori? ¿Tori?—notó que su amiga se había vuelto a ir.—¿¡Tori!? ¡TORI!

—¿¡Sí!?—preguntó histérica, haciendo que se asustara más su acompayante.

Un silencio se formó, Beck estaba un poco más asustado, parecía un poco alterado por el comportamiento tan extraño de Tori. El silencio era incómodo, nada agradable, menos con la presión de Tori, si no lo hacía bien podría arruinar su amistad y sería lo peor del mundo para ella. Beck no entendía nada, estaba ahí para llevar a Tori a un lugar que ni él recordaba.

—Yo... Beck... yo...—su voz sonaba seca y ronca, las palabras no salían.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Y-Yo? S-Sí... estoy genial—mintió con una sonrisa también fingida. Hizo una pausa en su voz y lo miró—pero... hay algo que quiero decirte...

—¿Qué cosa?—su voz notaba seguridad, aunque no pensaba lo que creía. Empezó a conducir un poco, hasta notar que el semáforo estaba en luz roja, pero a ésta hora no vendría nadie, así que siguió.

—Yo... ¡Yo te amo!

El silencio los invadió y todo se volvió oscuro, después de un sonido ensordecedor. Todo se torno oscuro, para los dos, mientras que lo último que se vió eran dos luces blancas. Beck despertó y se encontraba en el auto junto a Tori, ella estaba desmayada y tenía unas heridas en la cabeza que escurrían hasta cubrirle todo el lado de la cara. Beck apenas tenía una herida en la grente y en el labio. Estaba aplastado el auto por un lado, el lado de Tori, también por atrás del auto estaba aplastado. El auto estaba de lado, mientras que del otro lado se escuchaban gritos de un hombre y había un camión.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Emergencia! Por error choqué contra un auto y creo que hay heridos—gritaba, obviamente desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas, claro que debía estar asustado, chocar contra un auto y poder matar a una persona era de asustarse.

—Tori... Tori...—trató de llamarla, pero ella estaba desmayada, debió ser por el impacto y que ella estuviera del lado que chocó.

Todo lo que Beck recordaba hasta ahora es que despertó en una sala del hospital, era blanca y tenía unos aparatos que seguro le daría oxígeno o algo así. Miró a su alrededor, estaban todos, Andre, Jade, Robbie y Cat... pero no Tori. Ella había sufrido un accidente con él, así que pensó que si sobrevivió ella también, ¿cierto? Pero no estaba, debía estar en otra sala, eso debe ser. Aunque le extrañaba que nadie esté con ella, aunque su hermana y sus padres deben estar con ella.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué paso?—sé que es una pregunta idiota, ya que yo mismo sé que un camión chocó con mi auto, debió ser eso.

—Tuviste un accidente, aunque por suerte estás bien—respondió Andre, algo preocupado, pero intentando no parecerlo mucho.

—¿Enserio? Bueno, ¿donde está Tori?—preguntó, para sacarse dudas y miedos, para no pensar lo peor.

Todos se miraron entre sí, con cara de asustados y preocupados. El chico se extrañó, aunque creyó lo peor, pudo existir una posibilidad de que no sobreviviera, después de todo, Tori estaba en el lado en que el camión chocó, eso es un gran daño.

—¿Donde está Tori?—volvió a preguntar, ésta vez un poco más autorietario y lo dijo como orden.

—Ella... murió.

Las palabras ñe dieron cómo un golpe en el pecho, mientras su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, todo se caía abajo, el mundo estaba cayéndose. Miró cómo al fondo de una sala una chica sollozaba, al darse cuenta era Trina, de seguro ya sabía que su hermana murió. Aún así no dejé de pensar en las palabras que me dijo Tori, "Te amo", eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. HA estaba tranquillo, todos ensayaban, tocaban instrumentos, danzaban, cantaban, cualquier cosa que hacían. Yo había vuelto con Jade, sólo para que el dolor se me pasara, aunque me dí cuenta que no podía reponerme solo con una novia nueva, no creo que nadie me puede recomponer después de lo que le pasó a Tori. Menos puedo olvidar las últimas palabras que Tori me dijo: "Te amo".

_Jamás olvidaré esas palabras..._

* * *

o.o Qué tal¿? Realmente sé que no es la mejor, pero bueno, hice lo que pude.


End file.
